


Make No Sound

by KaelinaLovesLomaris



Series: Whumptober 2019 - FFXV [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Kidnapping, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, held for ransom, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris
Summary: Noctis is kidnapped and held for ransom.Part of my collection of Whumptober 2019 prompts.
Series: Whumptober 2019 - FFXV [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505405
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Make No Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 Prompt: Muffled Scream

Noctis woke with the vague but insistent feeling that something was wrong.

He wasn’t sure what had woken him. His room was dark, like it should be in the middle of the night. He held his breath, listening hard for any out of place sound. The sounds of the Crown City were quieter in the Citadel than they were in his apartment, but he could still hear the faint hum of traffic. Nothing out of the ordinary. No commotion in the hallway. His phone was dark where it lay plugged in on the nightstand.

Noctis almost reached for it, to check if maybe it had vibrated and the screen had turned off again by the time he had opened his eyes, but something stopped him. He felt like he was a child again, clutching his Carbuncle figurine and not daring to move in case the daemons under the bed came out to get him.

 _Stupid,_ Noctis thought. _There’s no daemons in the Citadel._ But still, he couldn’t bring himself to move to grab his phone, and the next moment, a floorboard creaked.

Noctis’s breath froze in his lungs. There was no way an intruder had made it this far into the Citadel unnoticed. He had to be hearing things, his groggy mind making up sounds to fit his sense of unease. The building was just settling, like his apartment sometimes did. Even though the Citadel was made of stone and steel and glass and the floorboards were just there for aesthetic and never creaked unless someone stepped on them…

Maybe Luna had sent Umbra, and the dog had for some reason decided that the middle of the night was the best time to come to him. Maybe Gladio was coming to check on him even though he should be sleeping too, and the footstep had been too light for his heavy tread. Ignis then. It was plausible. Noctis wasn’t convinced his advisor ever slept, despite him always getting on _Noctis’s_ case about staying up too late.

Noctis barely dared to breathe, but he slowly slid his hand under his pillow, brushing past Carbuncle to grip the hilt of the dagger he kept there. He’d never had reason to use it before.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to listen over the rush of blood in his ears. The next sound, the scuff of a boot against the floor, had him tensed to strike.

His bed dipped under a new weight, and he bolted upright, whipping his arm around to drive the dagger into whoever it was. They caught his wrist before his blow connected. His arm was yanked up behind him, and he lost his grip on the dagger. It clattered to the floor. He was forced back down to the mattress, a rough hand on the back of his head and a knee in his spine, his right arm still twisted behind his back. His left was pinned under his body.

Noctis finally thought to scream, but it was muffled by his pillow. He doubted anyone heard him, or was there to hear him. If there were people in his room, that meant the Crownsguard outside had been incapacitated. He hoped they weren’t dead.

He couldn’t struggle with the pressure on his spine. Even the movement from breathing hurt. He tried to take shallow breaths, but it was difficult when he was close to hyperventilating. He couldn’t get enough oxygen with his face pressed into the pillow.

Oh, Six, they were suffocating him. Noctis tried to scream again, sudden panic making him not care about the pain in his back. It didn’t matter that his assailant’s knee was pressing directly on the intersection of his spine and his scars from the Marilith, if he didn’t get _out_ from under them, he was going to die.

Noctis kicked out, trying to throw them off balance, wiggle his left arm free, anything. There was low swearing above him and another pair of hands restrained his ankles. Noctis choked on a sob. This wasn’t how he had expected to die.

He wondered who would find his body. It would probably be Ignis. Or his dad. Oh, Six, this was going to _destroy_ his dad.

His lungs were burning. He barely had the strength to try to fight for breath. The tension drained out of him, his body relaxing despite the frantic clawing of his mind.

Just as he was about to black out, his head was yanked up by his hair. He gasped, but before he could even draw a full breath, the hand moved to clamp down over his mouth. His chest heaved as his lungs finally filled with air. He could feel the tears on his cheeks as he sobbed in panic and relief, and there was no room in his mind for shame.

His back screamed as it was forced to arc, all of his assailant’s weight still balanced on the knee digging into his spine and his head still held up by the hand against his mouth. He didn’t know if he would be able to walk after this, if he ever got away. Fire was clawing at his back, along his scars, ripping into him. He could smell the tang of remembered blood.

“Do you have it?” the same voice from earlier asked. There was no response, but the other person released his ankles. Noctis didn’t have the strength to fight, as much as he wanted to.

There was a sharp bite in his thigh, and Noctis’s eyes widened. Panic rose in him again as whatever they’d injected started coursing through him. It was likely a sedative of some kind. If they weren’t here to kill him, they were probably kidnappers. If it didn’t knock him out, it would make him easier to control. He didn’t know how long he had before it kicked in, but he was rapidly running out of time to escape, and he still hadn’t recovered from nearly being suffocated. Which had probably been their intent, as risky as that had been. There was a reason chokeholds were forbidden in training.

The pressure was lifted from his spine, and Noctis sighed in relief. He wasn’t given time to appreciate it. They tugged on his arm, pulling him up to his knees on the edge of his bed. He winced at the strain in his arm. It wasn’t meant to bend like that. The other person grabbed his free left arm before he could try to push them away, and his hands were quickly bound behind his back.

He was manhandled off his bed and dragged out of his room before Noctis could register that this was really happening. No one had ever gotten this far before, and certainly not in the safety of the Citadel.

Noctis screamed into the hand against his mouth when he caught sight of the two fallen Crownsguard in the hallway, lying in pools of their own blood. He tasted bile and turned his head away as much as he could. He didn’t look close enough to see if he knew them. He wouldn’t be able to bear it, and he hated himself for feeling grateful that neither of them were Gladio.

He tried not to see the other bodies they passed as they worked their way down to the ground floor of the Citadel. Noctis knew they couldn’t be working alone. There was no way two people could have infiltrated that deeply into the Citadel and taken out that many Crownsguard on their own.

Unless they were Crownsguard or Kingsglaive themselves.

In the darkness of his room, he hadn’t been able to get a good look at either of them, and now that they were out in the better-lit hallway, they made sure to stay behind him where he couldn’t see them. He supposed they figured it was safer if he couldn’t identify them until after they’d gotten him to wherever they were taking him. Especially if they knew he would recognize them. That thought made him sick.

He could feel whatever they had dosed him with working its way through his veins. It was getting harder to focus, harder to keep his feet moving properly. His thoughts slipped away from him before they could fully form. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He knew he had been thoroughly drilled on kidnapping protocol, but he couldn’t… quite… remember.

He stumbled, his brain forgetting how to tell his legs to move, and his knee was aching in sympathy with his back. He was jerked roughly back to his feet, and the sudden movement made his head spin. The last thing he saw was his bare feet against the polished tile of the lobby floor before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at [prince-noctisluciscaelum](https://prince-noctisluciscaelum.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at [prince-noctisluciscaelum](https://prince-noctisluciscaelum.tumblr.com)!


End file.
